1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,031 discloses a wedge connector with a shell having retention barbs. The barbs are shown located at the curved walls of the shell and at the front and rear ends of the shell. The barbs can help mechanically retain the conductor in the wedge connector. However, such a connector is for use in connecting bare conductors to each other; i.e.: without electrical insulation or with the insulation removed before the wedge connector is attached. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,105 discloses an electrical connector with a clamping unit having conductor biting teeth.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical wedge connector is provided comprising a wedge and a shell. The shell is suitably sized and shaped to receive the wedge and a conductor in a receiving area with the conductor being sandwiched between the wedge and a curved wall of the shell. The curved wall has a conductor piercing section comprising a first portion which has been folded back onto an inner side of the curved wall and a second section that projects inward into the receiving area.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a wedge connector shell is provided comprising a one-piece sheet metal member forming a receiving area for a wedge and an electrical cable. The sheet metal member has an insulation piercing section extending inward into the receiving area which is sized and shaped to pierce through an electrical insulation cover of the cable and make direct electrical contact with an electrical conductor of the cable.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a shell for an electrical wedge connector is provided comprising steps of forming a flat sheet metal member into a general C-shape; and bending a section of the sheet metal member back upon itself wherein the section has a first portion directly adjacent an interior side of the general C-shape and a second portion extending in an inward direction generally perpendicular to the first section.